Golf is a sport enjoyed by golfers of all ages and skill levels. Golfers at all levels continually strive to improve their game. One approach that many golfers use to improve their play is to customize their clubs to fit their game. Golf presents many challenges to golfers. For example, many golfers find their game changing over time. Additionally, golf courses present a variety of challenging holes that provide golfers the opportunity to use golf clubs of varying features and/or characteristics to best meet such challenges. As a result, golfers require a variety of different clubs to meet these challenges.
Although golfers may desire a large number of different clubs for their game, many practical considerations can prevent golfers from meeting this need. The 14 club rule in the Rules of Golf limits the number of clubs golfers can carry. Players, who prefer to carry their bags, often prefer to limit the number of clubs they carry to make the round more enjoyable and carrying their golf bag less burdensome. Another consideration is cost. Although players may desire three different drivers having different characteristics, many golfers simply can't justify the expense of purchasing such clubs.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a golf club that can be easily, simply and conveniently adjusted to obtain different golf club characteristics. What is needed is a golf club that performs well, and allows for the player to quickly and easily adjust the club head to match the golfer's particular needs or objectives at that time. There is a need for a club head that can be readily adjusted into a variety of different settings thereby eliminating the need for the golfer to carry multiple clubs to meet the different desired settings. Further, there is a need for a golf club that meets these needs while also providing an improved, pleasing aesthetic.